


through the streets i'm callin' (into love i'm fallin')

by neroh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Jim and Leonard was that <i>no one</i> could figure out if they were just best friends or actually dating. They were a packaged deal: where one went, the other followed.</p><p>Nyota figures out a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the streets i'm callin' (into love i'm fallin')

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from Apache Relay's song "Katie Queen of Tennessee".

The thing about Jim and Leonard was that _no one_ could figure out if they were just best friends or actually dating. They were a packaged deal: where one went, the other followed.

They were at the bar with their fellow cadets (and later their crew), snickering at an inside joke between just them.

They were at Hikaru’s quarters for poker night, trying to make the other break their game face.

And when one of them had a bad day, the other was there to comfort them with one armed hugs and whispered words.

Nyota was making tea for Spock, who was laid up in bed from the latest planetside mission.

To say it had been a disaster was an understatement.

He and Jim had come back battered and bruised, much to Leonard and Nyota’s chagrins, and were now confined to their quarters for bed rest.

“Do you think Jim has honey?” she asks, padding into Spock’s bedroom with a steaming mug.

Her boyfriend is reading quietly, surrounded by a wall of pillows for his aching back. “Perhaps,” he replies, glancing up. “The captain has a fondness for sweeteners, so it would not go amidst to inquire with him.”

“I’ll be back,” Nyota tells him as she sets the mug down and leans over to kiss the highest point of his brows.

Spock hums a sigh, relaxing under her gesture. “I shall wait for your return.”

She hurries off through the joint head that Spock and Jim share, knocking quietly on the door that leads into the captain’s quarters. Undoubtedly Leonard is probably there with him, ensuring that Jim doesn’t disobey his orders.

It makes her chuckle, serving under such a complex man who puts his own safety behind his crew’s, yet _hates_ having to deal with any doctor that's not McCoy.

Nyota hears a muffled shout, telling her to come in. She is about to tease Jim when she stumbles over her quip at the sight in front of her.

The captain is cuddled up to Leonard on the couch, clearly fast asleep with his face partially buried into the doctor’s chest. Leonard gestures for her to keep quiet as she approaches while he cards his fingers through Jim’s hair.

There is something about this that tells her that she’s witnessing an intimate moment between the two men. And that they aren’t _just_ friends.

She spies various bruises and lacerations that still adorn his skin. “Did you hypo him?” Nyota finds herself asking.

“Nah,” Leonard replies quietly, setting his PADD down on his stomach. “Kid fell asleep during _Spaceballs_.”

Nyota watches a fond smile appear on the doctor’s face as he glances down at the man in his arms. “How’s he feeling?”

“Sore and a bit cranky. You know how children gets fussy when they’re overtired? Well...that’s Jim for you.”

She bites her lip to suppress her laughter. “I don’t think your best friend would appreciate being compared to a child, Len.”

“Come on, Ny,” the doctor says. “You know that friends don’t cuddle...or drool on each other.”

Nyota raises her brow, to which Leonard does the same. She shrugs. “I had a feeling,” she finally tells him. “I didn’t want to say anything...just in case.”

“It’s not exactly the best kept secret in the Federation,” he adds with a smile. Jim snuffles against him and sighs as Leonard checks on him. “But yeah...”

“...you’re a couple,” Nyota finishes.

Leonard nods. “Yeah we are. Been about six months now.”

“Well, you’re good together,” she states. “You keep Jim calm.”

He shrugs. “I try,” he replies. “How’s Spock? Any pain?”

“He’s reading in bed,” Nyota says, suddenly remembering why she is here. “I was actually coming to see if Jim had any honey. I made Spock some tea.”

Leonard gestures towards the same kitchenette across the room. “First cabinet, second shelf,” he answers.

She follows his instructions and finds the amber colored bottle quick enough. “Thanks,” Nyota tells him. “I’ll bring this back in a bit.”

“Keep it,” Leonard says. “Jim has it stockpiled in one of the turbines. It’s his and Scotty’s secret stash.”

 _Of course it is_ , she thinks to herself. “You have a good night, Len.”

“Same to you and Spock.”

With that she leaves them and ventures back into her boyfriend’s quarters with a grin plastered to her face. Nyota stands in the doorway of his bedroom, leaning against the frame. “Guess what.”

“Guess?” Spock questions.

She comes to the bed, crawling across the mattress. “You owe me five credits,” Nyota quips. When a look of confusion crosses her partner’s face, she giggles. “Jim and Leonard are dating.” She holds up the bottle of honey. “And I found this for you.”

Spock huffs a sigh. “I should realize that it’s better not to counter your suspicions when it comes to human interpersonal relationships,” he mumbles.

Instead of answering, she gives him a sound kiss on the lips.


End file.
